


Послушайте

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Series: Рассказы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Послушайте

\- Послушайте!  
Возглас прозвучал настолько близко и громко, что Олег вздрогнул и поднял голову от бумаг.  
\- Послушайте! Ведь если звезды зажигают, значит это кому-нибудь нужно!  
За стеной учили Маяковского.  
Олег вздохнул. Какие там звезды, с земными делами бы разобраться… Завтра годовой отчет… И он вновь уткнулся в работу.  
\- Послушайте!  
Ну нет, когда тут слушать, если уже почти завтра, и глаза слипаются, а дел еще тьма…  
\- Ведь звезды зажигают!  
Наивный чукотский мальчик… Что у тебя по физике? Кто же может зажечь звезды? Звезды – это огромные шары раскаленного газа… Огромные… Раскаленные… А у меня отчет… Не мешайте мне!  
\- Послушайте!  
В стену, что ли постучать?  
-… звезды!..  
Какое мне дело до звезд, когда у меня директор дурак и хам? Он мне таких звезд покажет…  
\- Звезды!  
Наушники, может, надеть? Так этот гад что угодно перекричит. Странно даже, что остальные соседи до сих пор не психуют. Обычно самый невинный шум вызывает панику и долгие разборки.  
Так, отчет…  
\- Это кому-нибудь нужно!  
Явно не мне! Ничего мне не нужно! Разве что квартиру… подальше от всяких придурков… Ну и миллион баксов бы не помешал…  
\- Ведь звезды!...  
А что звезды? Что, души предков на нас с них смотрят? Ну да, конечно! Плавали, знаем… Нету душ, нету! Атеисты мы правоверные! Что нам звезды?! Что нам предки?!  
Отчет…  
\- Звезды!  
Да ну их, эти звезды! Какой от них прок! Солнце – то хотя бы светит, без него бы темно было, а зачем звезды? Луна есть!  
\- Значит, это кому-нибудь нужно!  
Вот кому нужно, тот пусть и зажигает. А заодно и думает, зачем нужно. А то – нужно, ишь ты! А вот мне сейчас нужно крепкого кофе – и добить, наконец, отчет…  
\- Послушайте!  
Хватит, наслушался! Не буду, не хочу! Оставьте меня, наконец, в покое!

\- Ведь если звезды зажигают, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно…  
С чашкой кофе Олег вышел на балкон и поднял голову к туманному, затянутому облаками небу. И ему вдруг невыносимо захотелось, чтоб на небе зажглась хоть одно звезда…

А кто-то очень далекий хитро усмехнулся в усы, протянул руку и поправил угасающие звезды. Ведь, если это кому-нибудь нужно, то даже звезды зажигают…


End file.
